Siete de Febrero
by Melissia
Summary: Oneshot dedicado a Camus, por el día de su cumpleaños. Filosófico. No yaoi.


**Oneshot dedicado a Camus, en el día de su cumpleaños. Le he querido dar un poco de profundidad, creo que el francés lo merece :)  
**Disclaimer: Camus y Milo propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**  
***¿Alguien sabe de quién es el dibujo de Camus que tengo publicado en este fic? No sé de quién es, y me encanta este dibujo, me gustaría poder poner a quién pertenece.*****

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**

* * *

**Siete de Febrero**

_**Hay tres motivos por los que los hombres se quieren y se hacen amigos: la utilidad, la atracción física y la simpatía espiritual. Esta simpatía es el comienzo de la amistad, no la amistad misma…Cuando la utilidad es el motivo de que nazca la amistad, los hombres se aprecian mutuamente, no por ellos mismos, sino sólo por interés…, algo parecido sucede con aquellos que se hacen amigos por la atracción física. No se estima al amigo porque es el que es sino porque me reporta beneficios o me proporciona placeres. El fundamento de estos lazos es transitorio.**_

Dos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la lectura de Camus, quien cerró cuidadosamente el libro y lo depositó a su vera en el sofá.

Como si de un gran letargo despertase, el caballero de los hielos recompuso su cuerpo entumecido por las largas horas sumergidas filosofando junto a Aristóteles, fiel compañero de sus noches en vela y sus mañanas ociosas.

De estas mañanas, terribles para un guerrero, se desperezaba. Rota la armonía del silencio y la tranquilidad gracias a sendos redobles en la pesada puerta que ocultaba la zona privada de sus aposentos.

Caminó despacio, conociendo desde hace años el sonido único que los nudillos con los que aquel visitante avisaba de su llegada.

-Buenos días, Milo-

La frialdad del undécimo templo se vio invadida por una llamarada de calor y energía. Así era el aura que rodeaba al caballero de Escorpio. Una calidez efusiva hacia sus amistades que contrastaba con el venenoso desprecio que otorgaba a sus enemigos.

Camus esbozó una sonrisa, tensando sus músculos para recibir el abrazo de aquel al que tenía el honor de ser nombrado amigo.

-Felicidades, Mago del Hielo-

Y aunque el francés se había preparado para recibir las muestras de afecto y permanecer impasible ante ellas, el griego conocía a la perfección la debilidad de su compañero de armas. No pudo si no dejarse llevar por el afectuoso y sincero abrazo que Milo entregaba como muestra de cariño y admiración.

Sólo un corazón de cristal podía derretirse sin perder la forma, pues la tibieza de Escorpio impedía su destrucción completa.

Porque hacía años que Milo había aprendido a querer a Camus, aceptándolo tal y como era. Con sus virtudes, las más. Y sus defectos, los menos.  
Y la aprehensión del caballero de Acuario por toda forma de sentimiento humano que doblegara la voluntad del guerrero, no era más que un escudo protector ante sus propias debilidades.

Esos sentimientos que tanto le atormentaban podía desatarlos delante de su amigo, porque sabía que su compañero cuidaría de ellos sin objeción.

Pero estas acciones no eran sino un camino bilateral. Así como el Escorpión atemperaba el carácter yerto de Camus, éste enfriaba los impulsos volcánicos de Milo.

Durante su infancia se producían desequilibrios entre ambos, tomando la balanza de la amistad riesgo de resquebrajarse por querer pesar más un lado que otro.  
Sólo el tiempo y la paciencia que sembraron los dos nivelaron y pulieron sus caracteres, amoldándose el uno al otro, creando un vínculo indestructible.

Esa unión que cada aniversario se fortalecía, por las gruesas raíces que la alimentaban, hechas de respeto, admiración, devoción, amor fraternal, protección…y ¿por qué no? Una tarta tatin que esa mañana resumía en su dulce elaboración a los dos caballeros: la tierra natal de Camus y el nombre de Milo.

Esa tarta que ambos comenzaron a degustar para celebrar el aniversario de Camus.

_**La amistad verdadera se basa sobre el carácter y las virtudes de los que son iguales entre sí. Son ésos los que se suelen buscar y encontrar. En la medida en que son buenos buscan el bien el uno para el otro. Tales amistades son raras, hay pocos hombres así. Tal cosa requiere tiempo y trato, hasta que cada uno se haya mostrado al otro digno de cariño y la confianza se haya confirmado.**_

_**Aristóteles; "Ética a Nicómaco", libros VIII y IX.**_

* * *

**Notas:  
La tarta Tatin es un dulce francés hecho con manzanas. De ahí la frase la tierra natal de Camus y el nombre de Milo.**


End file.
